


Green Eyed Monster

by CreamcheeseBagel



Series: Surviving South Park [4]
Category: South Park
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Blood and Injury, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreamcheeseBagel/pseuds/CreamcheeseBagel
Summary: Butters and Kyle must put aside their differences as Mysterion lays dying.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger
Series: Surviving South Park [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529681
Kudos: 52





	Green Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

> This is a darker installment than the previous three. There is character death and mentions of blood/fatal injuries. 
> 
> (This will also make more sense if you have read the series up to here).

It had been a long two years for Butters, haunting South Park whilst a number of friends had up and left over the years.

Craig had left first, Tweek in tow. Then went Kenny and Kyle, Karen too. Fewer and fewer friendly faces were left in town.

Even after his fleeting romance with Kenny, as young dumb teenagers, he would still occasionally miss his company. At twenty he reckoned he should be through with replaying dusty memories, and simply accept the easy friendship they still shared.

The pangs of hurt were never far away however, even with every visit and assurance of friendship.

Butters knew deep down that the feelings were really a manifestation of his own guilt.

Butters didn’t hate Kyle for being with Kenny. He was happy for them. He simply wished Kenny had chosen him; but time had worked its magic and mellowed the feelings.

The pair hadn’t technically dated, what with Kenny having been selling himself for money. But Butters knew Kenny would always hold a place in his heart. If he hadn’t been so narrow-minded maybe it could have been him to help Kenny find family friendly work, and move away together to live boring but content lives.

Even their sketching meet ups had dwindled since the move, neither Butters nor Kenny owning a car.

It didn’t do to dwell on the past, and what ifs, so Butters held his head high and resolved himself to being a better friend for Kenny.

Butters stood on the pavement, an array of luggage circling him.

Three years ago Kenny had kissed him on the crumbling staircase of an abandoned mansion. Soon after they had fought as Professor Chaos and Mysterion.

Now he stood as Butters, not quite knowing where he still slotted into Kenny’s life. 

‘Oh hamburgers!’ he snapped, kicking a suitcase over. The wheels span erratically and the case came back to attack his knees.

No one was seeing Butters off; his Father had practically disowned him for wanting to leave South Park.

A familiar Volkswagen Golf pulled to a stop before Butters, the vivid green hidden behind clumps of snow and dirt. Kyle waved back from the drivers seat, his face flushed. Craig blinked impassively from the backseat before clambering out like a spider.

‘Craig!’ Butters yelped as the man had began loading the luggage into the boot without a word. ‘I can do it!’

‘He owes me a favour,’ Kyle chuckled from his rolled down window, beckoning Butters into the car.

‘Kenny’s back at the flat. Had a late shift so I told him to rest up,’ Kyle explained around a quick one handed hug and reminder for Butters to buckle up.

Craig soon re-joined the car, folding his long legs into the cramped backseat and leaning against a duffel bag.

Butters swivelled in his seat, smiling awkwardly at Craig. Kyle manoeuvred the car back on to the road easily

‘So how did Kyle manage to get you to help?’ Butters questioned.

Craig sunk lower into his seat. ‘He gave me a few recipes is all. Tweek is trying to cook again. So..,’ he shrugged, not unkindly, and began to text quickly.

Butters turned back to watch the roads through the windscreen.

‘Uh, how’s Kenny doing?’ Butters asked, watching Kyle’s hands tighten around the steering wheel.

‘Kenny is fine,’ Kyle replied coolly. Noticing his tone he flicked the radio on and smiled back. ‘He has just been a little busier than usual is all'.

‘Super busy,’ Craig drawled from the back. His eyes locked with Kyle’s in the mirror.

‘Yes, thank you. Craig’.

Butters squirmed anxiously in the seat. ‘Did I, uh, say something wrong?’

Kyle sighed, weary. ‘No. I’m just a little tired. Ken got in late and woke me up’.

Butters wondered if neither knew of Kenny’s secret identity. Or maybe both did?

‘I told him. If he doesn’t take it easy at work, I’m going to tie him to the radiator! He seriously needs a day off!’

Butters blushed at the image. He’d had Kenny at his mercy before, but never in such a playful setting.

‘He has a few part time jobs,’ Kyle clarified, focusing on the traffic. ‘He works with Tweek now too. But on days when Karen’s at uni, that way I drive everyone to uni and he walks to work. Stubborn git never let’s me drive him'. 

Butters hummed nonchantly and settled in for the journey. 

  
*** 

Butters knew he’d made a huge mistake as soon as he entered the flat.

Kyle had instantly moved to make drinks for everyone; everyone being the small welcoming party currently moving around him.

Tweek had presented Butters with a small houseplant, Craig at his elbow. The taller man only had eyes for Tweek but managed to welcome Butters.

Kyle had ushered the small group around the dining table and pointedly ensured they all had at least taken a bite from the stack of sandwiches he’d prepared. He had glared daggers when Craig teased his cooking abilities and served the man another.

Although he was once again around friends, Butters felt lonely. The feeling sank like a stone and settled in his stomach.

‘D-dont worry,’ Tweek blushed as he attempted to sip his coffee around a shudder. ‘Kenny willbebacksoon. Ah, and then we can really get the party started’.

‘Party? More like a funeral’ Craig scoffed into his tea. Kyle looked about ready to strangle him before Tweek began to compliment the sandwiches.

Butters watched the trio bicker and chat. Tweek looked more at ease than he had every seen him before. The man still shuddered and twitched, but Craig’s gentle hand on his leg seemed to ease the worst of them. Kyle lounged at the table, chatting easily, bantering meanly with Craig and joking softly with Tweek.

He wanted love like that, so easy, so pure.

‘Since when did you all become such good friends?’ Butters asked. He winced at the sharpness.

Craig snorted, his fingers stroking the back of Tweeks neck. ‘Kyle’s my chauffeur’.

‘Kyle and K-Kenny,’ Tweek said, breathing deeply before continuing. ‘Really helped me out a while ago'.

‘Yeah. That too,’ Craig sighed, a small smile gone in the blink of an eye. Kyle seemed to have caught the gesture and hastily shoved another sandwich in his mouth. ‘Kenny’s hard to dislike, you know?’.

‘Don’t be mean!’ squeaked Tweek. Kyle waved the comment aside, used to Craig and his lack of filter.

‘Sorry babe’.

‘Anyway,’ Kyle coughed. ‘You wouldn’t be moving in unless you were a _good_ friend, Butters. We’ve all just been about each other for a while now. Once you settle in, everything will be back to normal’.

‘Yeah,’ Butters sighed. Normal didn’t exactly enter the equation when he still felt guilty for crushing on his friends boyfriend all those years ago. Let alone that he was now living with the duo.

Craig and Tweek had left shortly before seven, Craig secretly itching to get home and Tweek warning Butters to not be so hard on himself.

Kenny was running late.

When Kenny did arrive home, obnoxiously loud with smiles to match. He pecked Kyle on the cheek, demurely, before scooping Butters into his arms and twirling him around the flat.

‘I’m so glad you finally came!’ Kenny laughed, dumping Butters on the sofa.

Kenny stood tall and lean. Even under his coffee stained dungarees and wild hair, Butters couldn’t help but find him charming. Kyle looked at Butters strangely. 

‘Honestly, still love Stan. But it’s so cool having you about again!’

Kyle scowled harder. Butters had the feeling Kyle knew exactly how _he_ felt.

‘We can go to art classes again. There’s a free class down by the shopping centre. Super cool old lady runs it. Kyle reckons she lets me in for free because she thinks I’m cute!’ Kenny snickered like a child. He caught the jumper Kyle chucked and pulled it down over his dirty overalls. ‘Thanks, Ky'.

Butters hugged a cushion to his chest, wishing the sofa would swallow him.

‘I’m glad Tweek seems happier’, Butters admitted changing the conversation quickly.

Kenny flopped onto the sofa, kicking his legs over Butters. ‘Yeah, he’s adorable. Feisty little shit when he wants to be. Craig is totally smitten. They’re going to be together for ever’. Kenny wiggled his legs excitedly.

‘Yeah, _they,_ will,’ Kyle said darkly. Kenny snatched his wrist and pulled him atop his lap, nuzzling into the shock of red hair.

‘Maybe you can find your happily ever after too!’ Kenny said around Kyle’s shoulder. ‘There are some lovely Canadian women about’. He waggled his eyebrows.

Butters laughed gingerly, not enjoying Kyle’s narrowed eyes. 

  
***

Kyle hovered around Butters closed door. Kenny had insisted on running out to get celebratory ice-cream, leaving Kyle alone with Butters who had decided to disappear into his new room as soon as he could.

Kyle sighed. Butters hadn’t been his first choice of housemate. He especially did not like the idea once Craig had off handedly told him Butters had been an admirer of Kenny’s years ago; he hadn’t had the heart to say no to Kenny moving Butters in or even to discuss his concerns.

Kenny was a beacon of happiness, guiding kind souls to shelter in his light.

Of course it would be Butters, a small deflating dingy, who washed up on Kenny’s shores.

Kyle shook his head, squashing the jealous spark bubbling. Kenny had chosen him. Kyle had welcomed Kenny’s love with open arms, checkered past or not, nothing could dampen his feelings for Kenny.

It had been years since Kenny and Butters kissed. Surely Butters had moved on?

He froze, knuckles poised to knock. He questioned if Kenny ever felt tired of being placed on a pedestal. He had been nothing short of fantastic with Tweek and Craig; crying loudly into Kyle’s arms when Craig had thrust a bouquet of flowers into his hands, and thanked him for bringing Tweek back to him.

‘Butters?’ Kyle coughed, knocking loud. He pushed the door open and smiled thinly at the newly decorated room, every trace of Stan gone. ‘Hey, buddy,’ Kyle cringed. ‘How are ya settling in? Kenny should be home soon with ice-cream'.

Butters pushed back from his desk, smiling sheepishly. Kyle watched him wring his hands.

‘It’s weird not being around my Father’. Butters sat back in his desk chair, Kyle sitting stiffly on the end of the bed. ‘But I’m transferring to the local pharmacy Monday. Might also try and get a part time job at the arts class Ken mentioned'.

‘Sounds good,’ Kyle replied. The posters had vanished, the shelves full of tools now empty. ‘Is the room okay?’

‘Ah ghee! Its perfect, thanks’. Butters scooted around in Stan's old desk chair. ‘You sure it’s okay me moving in?'

‘Of course. Kenny mentioned he’d promised the room to you ages okay. We need the rent anyway’. Kyle toyed with the duvet cover. ‘Kenny’s really excited to have you here too. Tweek and Craig are always about as well. Craig’s group visit them a lot, so there’s always tons for you to do'.

‘Kenny’s great,’ Butters laughed whimsically. Kyle’s hands felt clammy.

‘Yeah, he is. Anyway. We all share the bathroom but I’m out a lot with my studying and work placement. Kenny works too so the bathrooms nearly always free...uh, yeah. Any questions, just ask’.

‘Kyle?’ Butters asked. ‘I’m not trying to replace Stan. I really do appreciate you letting me live here.’

‘I know, Butters. Sorry if I’m being weird. Do you want to help me get some bowls ready for the ice-cream?As our honoured guest you pick the first film.’

‘Sounds great. Maybe a comedy’.

***

_Maybe a comedy_ Kyle thought wryly. His life was starting to feel like a bad romcom.

He hadn’t felt threatened before when Tweek had been insecure in his own relationship, idolising both Kyle and Kenny. So why should Butters reappearing leave him feeling so on edge?

Annoyingly the film hadn’t been that great either; a tale of cheating and stupid cheesy speeches.

‘Tweek never kissed Kenny,’ Kyle grumbled into the duvet. Was it that with Kenny being busier than usual he was feeling put out? Worried the excitement for Butters would rekindle an old spark? ‘I’m such an idiot!’.

Kyle only came second best to Tweek with over-thinking.

Kyle flipped over to face the window, counting the patterns. The alarm clock read 03:21am. He had to pick Craig up at eight am, bring Karen home for dinner around five pm. If he could survive the first night with Butters snoring across the hall, he could survive a thousand more.

He vowed to speak with Butters in the morning, lay his cards on the table.

Around four am a gloved hand pried the window open and Kyle closed his eyes. He watched Mysterion expertly climb through the window behind his lashes.

‘Kyle?’ Kenny whispered, his voice like tumbling rocks.

Kyle felt the bed dip beside him.

‘Babe, I know you’re awake. Wanna spoon me?’

Kyle opened his eyes and frowned at Kenny, his boyfriend now comfortably beneath the covers. Kyle ran his hands over the now naked body.

Kenny winced as fingers traced his ribs.

‘Ugh. Spoon yourself! Kyle snapped, rolling away. He kicked Kenny’s legs away when he scooched closer. ‘Couldn’t even leave it a week. And you left me with Butters most of the night’. He hissed the words, unbridled fury at having been ditched after the film.

‘Hey. Everyone loves Leo,’ Kenny whispered, his arms snaking around Kyle’s waist.

‘No!’ Kyle hissed shoving Kenny away and sitting up. ‘ _You_ love Butters! And while we’re finally talking. Why don’t you try and put some effort into spending time with me instead of getting beaten up? Hmm?’

Kenny leant backwards, his face blank. Kyle wanted him to rise to the bait. For him to shout back.

‘I miss Stan too,’ Kenny breathed, voice light. ‘But Butters needs us. I’m sure he’ll be the perfect house mate. Just give him time’.

‘Get. Out’ Kyle warned.

Kenny moved closer, his face pale. ‘Have I upset you?’

Kyle was too tired for this shit. He thumped Kenny with his pillow. Going for a head shot when Kenny thought he was messing about.

‘I mean it,’ he tossed the pillow at the bedroom door. ‘Go sleep on the couch’.

Kenny looked ready to beg.

‘You don’t listen to me. I specifically asked you not to go out, _again_. And you come home the next night bloody injured, _again_. I’m tired. Either you sleep on the sofa or I do’.

Kenny got up slowly, hurt beyond his visible injuries. He pulled on a pair of Kyle’s screwed up pyjama bottoms and scooped the pillows into his arms.

‘I’m sorry...’

Kyle choked on a harsh laugh. ‘No you’re fucking not!’ he was shouting now. ‘You gave Stan’s room away to your ex! And you can’t even spend one goddamn fucking night at home, with me. Your boyfriend’.

‘Woah!’ Kenny gasped, gesticulating for Kyle to lower his tone. ‘Where has this come from, Ky? We needed the rent and Leo needed to move. And I’ve never dated him. Look, I think you’re just over-tired-‘

‘Oh, fuck you. Fuck you, Kenny’ Kyle rampaged on, jumping from the bed to slap the pillow from Kenny’s curled fists. ‘We all know you never kept it in your pants-'

Kenny’s expression shuttered immediately. His eyes blinked slowly. Kyle could almost hear the words tumbling around the room, barbed.

‘I didn’t mean that’ Kyle pleaded.

Kenny nodded stiffly. 'You did,' he whispered and left the bedroom. 

***

Kyle felt like absolute shit when his alarm rung. The flat was empty bar himself and his thoughts. At eight on the dot he was parked outside Craig’s apartment building using his forehead to honk the horn.

‘Cut it out,’ Craig moaned, sliding into the passenger seat. He slung his painted satchel in the foot well and nudged a flask of coffee into Kyle’s hand. ‘You look like shit’.

‘I feel like shit,’ Kyle huffed. He wedged the too big thermos into the cup holder. ‘I was an arsehole to Kenny last night’.

‘Don’t want your life story, mate’.

Kyle drummed his fingers against the steering wheel. Craig sighed dramatically, caving.

‘Fine. Lets go get a decent coffee and talk. Better drive me to my afternoon class though’.

‘Deal' sighed Kyle, already turning the car round to crawl to Tweeks workplace. 

Within ten minutes the pair were huddled around a corner table. Craig looking mightily bored whilst Kyle shredded tissues like his life depended on it.

‘I think Butters loves Kenny’.

Craig raised a brow and took a hearty swig of tea.

‘It's too early for this shit man’.

‘Hear me out!’ Kyle pleaded, trading the tissue for tearing apart his breakfast bagel. ‘I know he’s only just moved in. But I just _know_ he wants Kenny’.

‘They’ve been best friends for years’ Craig shrugged. ‘And he’s just moved in, after not seeing Kenny for yonks. Literally like a day ago. You’re going to feel jealous’.

‘I’m not jealous!’

‘Did it bother you when Kenny was all over Stan?’

Kyle pushed the meal away, affronted. ‘Never! That’s just Kenny. He’s always been affectionate. And Stan is like a brother to us’.

‘There you go. You’re just getting butthurt that you’re going to have to share Kenny with someone new’.

‘But it’s Butters!’ Kyle whined. ‘Why am I getting so bitchy about Butters’.

Craig sighed like a man giving up on life. ‘Because they kissed like a million years ago. And you’re so far up Kenny’s arse you can’t stand him having been with anyone but you’.

‘Rude. Craig. So rude'.

‘Am I wrong?'

Kyle shook his head. All the boxes had been ticked with a ginormous red pen. Except, _he_ had accepted that Kenny had been forced to do awful things to earn money growing up. So why was Butters sharing an insignificant kiss the exception?

‘It’s cause he once _chose_ to kiss him,’ Craig looked ready to jump into his own grave. ‘But, listen. Cause I don’t want to discuss this any longer. Kenny only kissed Butters years ago. Kenny saved every penny he had to get Karen to university. To live with you.'

Kyle wanted to cry in frustration.

‘I’m going to go bug Tweek now. I’ll text you to pick me up later. Stop being a dick and talk to Butters. Peace'.

***

At seven pm Kyle had laid the table for three, not knowing if Kenny would be home. His texts had gone unanswered all day. As such Kyle found himself twiddling his thumbs over the pan of spaghetti sauce, anxiously waiting for Butters to get back instead.

‘Hi, Kyle! Butters greeted shortly afterwards, his stomach grumbling loudly. ‘Man that smells good. Oh, is this a plate for me?’.

‘Yeah, grab a seat’ Kyle shouted back, darting into the lounge to heap two plates full of spaghetti bolognese goodness. ‘Dig in. I’ll put Kenny’s in the fridge’.

Butters began hoovering the meal down enthusiastically. Kyle played with his own meal. After a few mouthfuls and Butters polished plate did he cough, uncertain of himself.

‘Hey, um I’m sorry if I’ve been a dick'.

Butters fork bounced off the table in alarm.

‘W-What? This wasn’t poisoned right?’

Kyle choked. ‘What? Why would I-no! Butters. I’m just trying to apologise for being a shit friend. You’ve only just moved in and I’m being an arse’.

‘Oh, well. I know it must be strange to not have Stan about’.

Kyle face-palmed hard. Hoping it would kick start a few more brain cells.

‘Yeah it is – odd. But I don’t want to make you feel unwelcome. I think I’m just not used to sharing Kenny with many people’.

Butters face fell spectacularly. ‘I’m not trying to steal him! I promise’.

‘I should have just cleared the air when I picked you up. Look, I know you kissed Kenny...’

Butter visibly squirmed. ‘I spoke to Kenny last night. He, uh, was on the sofa. Said he had got in late and didn’t want to wake you’. Kyle nodded slowly, not understanding. ‘I did like him. I mean.Years ago. Heck, the kiss was years ago. I really do love him, but as a friend. But I would never want to jeopardise his happiness’.

‘Soo – you don’t like Kenny anymore?’ Fuck Kyle felt stupid. 

‘I did. But it was more like I knew I valued his friendship more. We had a long talk and cleared the air. I am really happy for him, and you!’ Butters sniffled. ‘Ah man. Should I move out?’

‘No!’ Kyle shouted, hating how Butters flinched. ‘No,’ he coughed. ‘You've only just got here. Just wanted to make sure you were okay being here with us. It’s my fault, I should have actually talked with you sooner. Can we just like rewind and go back to being friends again, please?

‘Come here, silly,’ Butters wailed, standing and draping himself over the table. Kyle wiped his own eyes and hugged his friend back. He could deal with the spaghetti stains another time.

‘I-I just missed Kenny cause he was my best friend’. Butters hiccupped. ‘And when he...he moved away I just wanted him all to myself. I’m sorry’.

Kyle’s heart hammered, his chest uncomfortably tight. If only he hadn’t been blinded by jealousy.

‘I-I even kept being mean to him just to keep him about!’

Kyle unlatched himself. A chill running down his spine.

‘What did you say?’

Butters rammed his knuckles into his eyes, desperately scrubbing the tears away.

‘I was Professor Chaos!’

‘Huh,’ Kyle sunk back into his seat, boneless. ‘Kenny always said that guy needed a friend. Guess I should have listened from the start'.

‘You’re not...angry? Wait. You knew?

‘Just with myself...and yeah, eventually,’ Kyle snipped. ‘I’ve been running on empty and taking everything out on everyone. Terrible friend. Even worse boyfriend’.

‘No you’re-'

**CRASH.**

Shattering glass was the epitome of the week. Kyle spun round to stare bewildered at Mysterion limping into the lounge.

‘Did you break our window?’ Kyle yelped, beyond perplexed.

‘Couldn’t. Open. Window’ Mysterion grit out, legs giving way. Kyle moved instantaneously, rolling Kenny to cradle him over his lap. He peeled back the hood with shaky fingers.

Butters gently removed the domino mask and pushed a glass of water to Kenny’s lips. Kyle watched him tenderly.

‘If I knew it took me getting injured to get you guys to be friends again...’ Kenny coughed blood. Butters retracted the glass, quick like a shot he ran to the kitchen, attempting to hide the swirling blood from Kyle.

Butters returned with the washing up bowl. Sloshing cold water over his knees as he pushed a damp cloth into Kyle’s hands. He closed Kyle’s fist around the fabric.

‘Shut up,’ Kyle cried, dabbing the wet cloth against Kenny’s brow. 'We made up. Oh Kenny, you’re always getting hurt’.

Kenny tugged his shirt up wetly, the fabric sticking to his concaved stomach.

‘Should listen to you more-' Kenny croaked, eyes falling shut. Butters finger slipped in the blood, his hands pawing to keep the skin of Kenny's exposed stomach together. There wasn’t enough fat.

‘The Coon’ Butters fists trembled. No one else could carve another human being so precisely, or readily. He cleaned the worst of the wound with cool water, stitching the flaps of skin all whilst Kyle cradled Kenny’s head and wiped the blood from his face.

Butters tuned out the incoherent babbling.

Eyes still closed, Kenny whispered. ‘Let me die. I’ll come back in the morning’.

‘What does he mean?

‘He’s immortal’. The words sounded too put together. Too off the cuff to encapsulate all it truly meant.

‘Carry me to the bathroom’ Kenny brokered no argument. ‘Put me in the bath’.

‘I don’t want to lose you!’ Kyle sobbed. ‘What if you don’t come back for a week? What if I forget you!’

‘Trust me, Kyle. I trust you’.

Kyle staggered under Kenny's weight, his purple cloak heavy with drying blood, Butters scurried after with his arms full of Kenny’s legs. 

‘Let me go,’ Kenny whispered, face pinched. Kyle lowered Kenny over the lip of the tub, arranging him as if he were tucking him into bed. ‘Thank..you’.

‘I don’t want to leave you alone...’

Kenny opened his eyes and drunk in Kyle for the last time. ‘I’m going to rest now. When I close my eyes, I’ll think of you’. Closing his eyes, Kenny relaxed backwards with a sigh. 'Save...leftovers,' Kenny huffed as his lungs collapsed.

Kyle stumbled away, guided by Butters. They collapsed in the hallway, Butters sobbing and Kyle silent. 

They stayed there all night, curled around each other like children, awaiting Kenny’s return.


End file.
